


the bloody gentleman

by wokainight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokainight/pseuds/wokainight
Summary: why did the vampire give this girl a blood test?to see if she was--his type.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really feeling vamp fics lately c:
> 
> mentions of blood, gore???, slight sexual stuff but i'll give y'all a heads up if i do commit to the deed lol
> 
> i think this is gonna b crack 
> 
> not too sure tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

The feeling of being high.

 

As if you're about to fall, but would never have the chance to.

 

Hands are holding you up, breathing down your neck, and whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

 

The adrenaline spikes into levels of no return,

 

and at this point in time, 

 

your eyes roll back in pure ecstasy.

 

It was like a drug,

 

a distraction.

 

Arousal peaks.

 

And eyes that stare you down become enlarge from your current vision.

 

It's a battle between wants and needs.

 

There's a single lick of the lips.

 

~~And you're gone.~~

 

With a little _red_ ,

 

everything dies down into **black**.

 


	2. sunday

 

Bina never quite new what she wanted to do in life. Whilst everything seemed as if it was revolving around her like planets to the sun, she was one of the distant stars. She's tiny. Nothing would ever consider to revolve themselves around her. No one would. 

 

She's had her fair of heartbreaks throughout her life, watching as everything dyed itself into a monochromatic schemes, died out by the background sounds. 

 

She's thrilled to find a small talent in painting. 

 

Her style of art was uncommon and many people commented their interest on it. 

 

Sooner or later she was accepted into college. 

 

Fees were high.

 

She knew that.

 

And the less well known college had accepted lower socio-economic students in general. They know their stuff. 

 

And of course,

 

they knew how to combat it all. 

 

They promoted the blood donor program (or more officially known as ' _haematologic associations (HA)_ ') like crazy. Fliers were posted at every end of the campus, and a small branch for the program was even placed at the center of the synergy.

 

Students knew about.

 

All humans do.

 

It's a government campaign marked by the peace treaty between both human and vampire leaders. The governors on both sides shook hands on it, even having a police force formed on with a mix of both kinds. It was a step towards world peace.

 

Before this, 

 

humans and vampires couldn't find an even ground in which both could coexist with as little complications as possible.

 

But vampires needed blood.

 

There was no way to compromise that.

 

And that was where money comes into place. 

 

Vampires tend to be more wealthy in comparison to humans in general due to their over-expansive lifetime. 

 

The eldest of all vampires, or more known as purebloods, are the most affluent of them all. They were known for their delicate palates and would often pay unimaginable amounts for just one bite.

 

Bina couldn't resist the devils inside her head.

 

She has tried to make it work. Her parents came from the countryside and more times than not, they could barely feed themselves as it is. Due to her very own decision (and she's mature and keen on keeping this going) (this as in = going to college), she's pretty resolved in keeping her parents out of economic distresses (they have their fair share of it as well). And in between morning and evening shifts, in between sleeping through most of her classes and getting quite flustered over the fact that she knew nothing, Bina decided to go down the easy pathways.

 

She didn't have much interaction with the bloody species in general.

 

Most vampires lived in a more high-end spectrum of the economy. And hence, communication was barely established (other than seeing them at the more expensive or branded stores at the shopping streets). They were cold-blooded and are often paler than the normal population.

 

Their complexion was more than flawless and the aura which they radiated was definitely not human. Their gaze held a certain kind of sharpness and Bina wasn't particularly engrossed in their culture as a whole (though there are some people who are completely absorbed and eager to engross themselves into the vampire society) (the internet slang for them are ' _the bloody nerds_ ', and bina's wondering who was _so_ creative to make that?).

 

She handed in her registration form just a week ago, and in less than two days, she received a reply to indicate that her background search and medical history was all clear (she was too healthy). 

 

Not a lot of people wanted to volunteer as blood donors (even though they do get paid handsomely), due to the stigma which came with vampiric interactions. 

 

Just a few decades ago,

 

vampires were hunting and drinking humans left and right, snatching children off their parents and vice versa. Orphanages had their hands full of fresh faces each and every day, their parents dying due to vampiric attacks. 

 

Fear spread wide and clear.

 

No one wanted anything to do with vampires, 

 

but Bina was fairly neutral about them.

 

The countryside had a lower population of vampires in general (due to the small amount of people who lived there), and the ones who did reside with them loathed human interactions (and most probably humans in general).

 

Bina did see one walking down the streets, most probably back to their home one day after school, but the odd vampire left her nothing much more than a split second gaze and he went off on his way.

 

She opened the pdf sent in regards to her clients (wow, she sounded so professional now), and did a brief skim through in response to the designated vampires who are now under her care. 

 

She ticked all the available boxes, and guess what?

 

She's rostered everyday from Monday to Saturday. 

 

Bina's taken aback. how come she's so popular? And so, she's out to find answers (but that'll be too out of character)-- so Bina decided to just let it out using a shrug before looking through the brief details her clients made available for her to review.

 

_[ Donor: Miss Seo Bina_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Recipient(s):_

  * _Monday: Moon Taeil_
  * _Tuesday: Lee Taeyong_
  * _Wednesday: Lee Mark Minhyung_
  * _Thursday: Kim Jungwoo_
  * _Friday: Seo Johnny Youngho_
  * _Saturday: Jung Jaehyun ]_



 

Alongside the allocated dates, time, and venue (she had to state her availabilities beforehand with which day of the week and time included) (all her classes were during either the morning or the afternoon, and hence she's available anytime before and after), was a little something about each of her donees. 

 

She didn't bother reading anymore before closing her phone and continuing her evening shift at the small bar. 

 

\---

 

Today was Sunday,

 

that means it's just another day before she starts her cycle of blood donations. 

 

(Or transactions--

 

because she's receiving money for it.)

 

Her day started with a rather ominous doorbell, and a kind deliveryman handing her a rather bulky box. 

 

"You part of the blood donors group?" He made casual talk, having noticed who sent her the parcel. 

 

Bina took one glance at the ' _Haematologic Associations_ ' sticker at the top before giving a polite smile, "just starting."

 

The male nods at that, "one of my friend's a donor too. He gets free supplements and groceries every week for donating. But his box doesn't seem nearly as big as yours."

 

Bina's just as perplexed by the comment. 

 

"If you don't mind me asking... How many times a week does he donate?"

 

"Twice," the delivery guy looks up with an equally baffled expression, (which soon turned quizzical), "how about you, miss?"

 

Bina couldn't answer him. She stood in shock, with the guy trying to pass her the (most probably) terribly heavy box by the way he was moving. His gestures asserted towards the point, where the box is just a few centimetres off from Bina's chest, and she shook her thoughts away to accept it with a rather timid apology.

 

"I was shocked too. He does it twice a week and that's probably already a lot. Most people only donors once a week because they're afraid of dying of blood loss," he tried to joke. "Anyways, I have to get going now! Good luck young miss!"

 

Wait.

 

What does he mean by ' _a lot_ '?

 

What about Bina?

 

What is she supposed to do with donating to six different vampires?

 

How does she undo real life actions again?

 

(It doesn't help that she's signed a contract with the program itself.)

 

\---

 

"So you're a dumbass who signed herself up for a death treaty with a bunch of snotty ass-stuck vampires?" Donghyuck elaborated, seating Bina down for a motherly chat when he learns of the fact that she's enrolled herself into the program in a very careless manner. 

 

"What would your parents say?!" 

 

By this point in time, Donghyuck was being very loud. Lucas snags a hand over his mouth, just in time to see a few girls pass by, letting them have a taste of his flirtatious wink before he returns back to reality.

 

"I'm not going to tell them..." Bina clarifies, earning more shocked gasps and wheezes (from Lucas).

 

"What if you died because you've lost too much blood?? Don't your parents need a heads up? And I know you're older than me-- but you act like a five year old who doesn't know how to tell right and left apart."

 

Donghyuck despised vampires.

 

He was one of the orphans left due to an attack which occurred at his very own house. 

 

His family was on the richer end of the spectrum, having to coexist with other high-tiered vampires. The male would often describe them as being sickly pale, as if their skin would peel away in a heartbeat at times-- to being full of vitality with the apples of their cheeks closer to pink itself than the actual colour.

 

They would greet him sometimes,

 

the nicer ones,

 

and others would hiss at him, ignore him, or try to get him to open up his neck for them.

 

Donghyuck didn't actually described what happened to his parents... and other than knowing that they were killed by a bunch of vampires, Bina stayed quiet, in pure condolences.

 

She couldn't offer any comfort to the male,

 

being the kind of introvert which barely manages to hang onto her own emotions,

 

she wasn't much of an aid.

 

Lucas was the opposite. 

 

He loved any kind of interactions-- with the alive, or the undead. He seemed to frequently visit clubs with mix populations of the two species and would often egg both Bina and Donghyuck to join him (but they both promptly refused). 

 

The three of them were good friends.

 

With Bina and Lucas being the same age, whilst Donghyuck was a year younger than them. 

 

Donghyuck came from Bina's high school, and would often talk to her when they had a chance (or whenever he'd intentionally ' _bump_ ' into her). 

 

Whilst Lucas shared the same art class as Bina, being the gigantic bear he was, he had approached almost everyone in the class on the first day--

 

and finished off his rounds by day two.

 

And Bina was part of both days (she couldn't understanding his reasonings until now) (what did he mean by _she's interesting_? Bina was nowhere close to the word).

 

The moment Lucas met Donghyuck through Bina's connection, the both of them hit off pretty well, acting like Tom and Jerry sometimes-- or teaming up to bully the heck out of the poor girl (they do know when to stop though...).

 

"Take responsibility Yukhei hyung! You encouraged her to do it!" Donghyuck hissed as he slaps a heavy hand onto Lucas' bulky arms.

 

The half-Thai groans as he pats at the spot, "you're small but oh can you pack a deadly punch--" which elicited two more lethal strikes from the younger, "--okay! My bad! My bad! You're not too small Dongs!" He then turns towards Bina, his large eyes sparkling, "if you care about me and my wellbeing, I hope you reconsider your choices babe."

 

In the end,

 

Donghyuck ended up slugging him onto the ground.

 

\---

 

Bina part ways with the two as she returned home. Her first few steps back into her miniature apartment enabled her to remember the fact that she had not unpacked the box at all. 

 

She headed to the kitchen to retrieve a pair of scissors before cutting through the tape and opening up the cardboard flaps. 

 

True to the delivery guy's words,

 

it was packed full of food and vitamins alike.

 

She pulled out those which needed to be put inside the fridge such as fragile produce (e.g. fruits and vegetables) (also a plentiful amount of red meats). 

 

There was a black and red bottle, which was rather odd to the other more neutral coloured vitamins, which contained a large label on the front,

 

' ** _HAEMASTIMULANTS_** '.

 

She flipped the bottle to read the instructions very carefully:

 

_'Take one before a feeding session, and another after.'_

 

Bina would guess that it had something to do with the acceleration of her blood cells in general (and all that regeneration crap). 

 

True to her thoughts, the description wasn't too far off. 

 

Apparently it also prevents any kind of blood loss and the termination of organ functions. Her fears couldn't subside at the wordings, re-reading the warnings a couple of times. 

 

There wasn't much from a minor psychological change, along with increased bodily sensitivity.

 

If it gave her the ability to write her 10,000 word assignment in a heartbeat, 

 

she could take ten of these tablets a day. 

 

(She secretly hopes that her brain becomes more sensitive to memory retention--

 

fingers crossed.)

 

With the rest of her time, Bina deemed it fit to take a quick shower before going through her donor terms once again.

 

Whilst giving the document a more thorough read, she was somewhat triggered by the fact that donors were to stay at the residence of the donees if they were to feel unwell or if the recipients deem that the donors were not of the capability to do so. 

 

Bina gulps at the thought of staying over at a stranger's home before glancing down at her rate.

 

A single home visit (or wherever the recipients had allocated), costed them a fortune.

 

Bina was so sure she wouldn't know what to do with so much money in general.

 

Maybe...

 

_Signing up wasn't so bad._

 


	3. monday

 

Bina wakes up exactly half past five to the sound of her rather chirpy morning alarm. 

 

She was so fatigued beforehand due to her constant internal deliberations on whether or not she was to stay over at her donee's place. 

 

She couldn't take any risks,

 

and so,

 

she packed VERY thoroughly.

 

Yawning, Bina stretches for a moment, lamenting her life choices first thing in the morning when she's forced to adhere to her morals and attend the classes she signed up for.

 

Morning classes started at seven,

 

with Bina having to take her time to prepare her breakfast and lunch, wondering if she'll get dinner at her recipient's place--

 

or whether she was about to be kicked out after they fed.

 

Shrugging off the stray thoughts, 

 

her doorbell rang in a hasty manner.

 

She knew who it was before she could answer.

 

"I'll be right there Hyuck."

 

Donghyuck was also her neighbour-- and Lucas lived one floor above them.

 

"Geez, you look terrible." Was Donghyuck's first words as he points her eyebags and tousled hair.

 

"I just woke up," Bina yawned, covering up her mouth with one hand, squeezing her eyes shut whilst she does the action.

 

"How girly of you," the younger comments as he walks right past the female and makes himself at home. He halts when he sees two different bags,

 

one which the elder usually takes to her classes,

 

and a foreign one.

 

"What's that for?" He points at the second bag.

 

Bina heads to the kitchen, making herself a pair of toast with some peanut butter and nutella on top.

 

"Stuff."

 

Donghyuck was better off not knowing.

 

He is,

 

was,

 

and will always be,

 

a worry wart.

 

The younger dismissed his suspicious before helping himself to Bina's second toast. "So today's your first day?"

 

"Yeah," she makes the both of them a cup of tea, knowing that Donghyuck quite fancied it whenever she brewed some. "I also quit the job I have at the bar and the convenience store-- in case you're wondering."

 

"Ugh," Donghyuck groans, burying himself into his crossed arms, "you're swapping one worry for another."

 

Bina softly smiles at that, knowing how protective, (yet caring), the younger could be. 

 

"I'll be fine Hyuck."

 

_"You better be."_

 

\---

 

Classes started at seven sharp,

 

with Bina splashing water colours all over her canvas, watching as everything brewed together into an artistic concoction of shapes and forms. 

 

She loved the use of pastel colours,

 

which mostly defined her scale of artistry.

 

She was creating a picturesque depiction of a single bird, 

 

surrounded and shrouded by flowers and other forms of exotic plant life alike.

 

Her tutor comes around to compliment and point out which aspect she could have improved.

 

Bina smiles.

 

Not only because Lucas was messing around with a new kind of clay he's experimenting with--

 

but because the ambience of the class,

 

smelling like paint and everything colourful,

 

made her feel _at home._

 

\---

 

"Moon Taeil huh?" Lucas questions, when he looks over Bina's shoulder, whilst she was double checking her very first client. "I've heard of him before." He then squints to see the rest of the list, "scroll down! I don't need to know crap about him! What about the others?" Bina sighs whilst showing him the summary timetable, "holy crap Bins! Aren't they all purebloods? Jung- what the fuck, he's part of the royalty!"

 

Uhh,

 

she was not informed.

 

"You mean the ones with peculiar culinary palates?" 

 

She could definitely see how they could her services then.

 

Her clients were not of a bunch of middle-ranking vampires--

 

they were all most probably very prominent public figures.

 

Oh crap.

 

Lucas nods enthusiastically (but in a shocked manner) (if that makes any sense), "what blood type are you anyway? Damn, if purebloods are wagging their tails at you-- aren't you lucky?"

 

"AB," she states, "I'm not sure if i'll live after this," she tries to joke a little.

 

"Damn! You're AB? How do I not know this! Wow, if Ten or Winwin knew of this, I would lose my job!" 

 

(Ten and Winwin are both of Lucas' recipients by the way.)

 

"Is AB any good?"

 

Lucas grins, "not that I would know-- blood tastes all the same to me-- but apparently the population of ABs in Seoul is so little that purebloods are actually importing them from other countries! It's like wagyu beef I guess."

 

Lucas just likes beef.

 

And hearing about it,

 

I guess.

 

_"Glad to know I'm comparable to a high-end cattle."_

 

\---

 

Bina wasn't really sure on what to do when she arrives at the lavish looking apartment complex, watching as a few immaculately dressed individuals walked

 

She reread the apartment number once again before going up to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button.

 

The wait was relatively quick-- 

 

not surprising,

 

with six different elevators for a single apartment.

 

Bina presses a few buttons before tapping on her shoe, going through her text messages to reply to both Lucas and Donghyuck at the same time.

 

 

**GROUP CHAT:** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **we young**

**haechans:** have you arrived yet?

 **haechans:** did you meet him?

 **haechans:**!!

 **LUCACU:** bina's a big gurl

 **LUCACU:** a hot one 2! bina hav i told u dat b4? kekekekekkekekeekeekkeek :DDDDDDDDDDD ;)))))))))))

 **b1nana:** lucas stop

 **b1nana:** almost there hyuck

 **b1nana:** i'll be fine

 **b1nana:** i promise :)

 

 

The lift dings to signal her of her arrival, and bina takes her time to haul both of her bags up and proceed to her destination.

 

She passes by a couple (who both seemed so refined), that her eyes shies away from their gaze. The both of them planted their eyes at her like a hawk, murmuring to each other.

 

She was so sure that one of them was about to stop her when her legs dashed straight across the hall, eyes fluttering to read the numbers in front quickly to locate the one she was supposed to attend to.

 

Apparently doorbells were not needed with vampires,

 

as the door opened up almost instinctively at her arrival, a male with caramel hair, slightly permed, and a good half a head above Bina greeted her.

 

He wasn't warm or cold.

 

Very neutral.

 

His expression changed when he sees the couple walking towards the both of them, eyes glaring, changing colour at the same time to a deep shade of red. 

 

The couple draws backwards and Bina could practically hear them hissing in fear and ran for their life.

 

Her eyes were fixed at the redness of his eyes.

 

It had a sense of fatal predatory to it, glazed with the wine tinted shine of blood. It crystallised like ice and Bina felt cold just looking at him.

 

The male then returns his gaze to her, eyes immediately changing back to its normal colour.

 

"Are you Seo Bina?" Contrary to his previous expression, his voice was very mellow and rang deeply in Bina's ears.

 

She nods as a confirmation, hands tight around her luggage.

 

_"Come in."_

 

\---

 

Settling into a rather lavish apartment just before sunset seems rather shady to Seo Bina's opinion.

 

She was unsettled by the way that they've just been sitting on the couch for the past half an hour,

 

while her vampire contractor runs through his book as if she wasn't even by his side.

 

She could feel her heart rate pick up, doubling its usual speed as the clock ticks and tocks in the background.

 

"Still nervous?" He asks, eyes not turning away from his books. 

 

"U-um no," Bina doesn't know why she lied. She wasn't quite the type to sell herself off as being rather valiant when she's not. Honestly,

 

she says more hurtful truths than lies to anyone.

 

All she could see from her peripheral vision was a slight smile coming from Moon Taeil himself.

 

"What... should I call you?"

 

"Taeil of course."

 

"Oh, _right_."

 

Taeil's smile only grew wider as he shuts his book. "So what do you do at school, Bina?"

 

Bina wasn't too sure on letting vampires know too much stuff about her-- but judging from Taeil's rather conservative self, she reserved her fears for later on. "I'm an art student."

 

"Oh, do you paint and stuff?"

 

"Yeah," Bina exhales, letting her shoulders go slightly loose, "watercolours, oils, I like to switch around often."

 

"You should show me a picture when you get the chance to."

 

Bina laughs a little too artificially for her liking, nodding in the process. 

 

"Yeah,

 

 _sure_."

 

\---

 

Taeil ends up getting takeaways delivered to his place from the Korean cuisine a block away, opening up his doors once again to receive the item, handing over the sum. 

 

The delivery guy doesn't notice the fact that he's a vampire (most people would run when they do), and mutters a small word of gratitude before he's off to another delivery.

 

"You blend in really well," slipped out of Bina's lips when she's sitting there, watching as Taeil poured the beef soup into a bowl.

 

Taeil doesn't take anything into offence as he picks up a spoon from his drawer and goes to the dining room with Bina's meal.

 

"Unless you touch us, it's really hard to differentiate us from normal humans." He sits down in front of her, setting her dinner up, "our eyes only turns red when we're severely malnourished, or get too hungry." 

 

Bina casts her mind back to Taeil's red eyes at the doorway, slowly trailing her gaze at the door. The vampire seems to notice this as he bears a chuckle before shaking his head fondly.

 

"I wasn't that hungry when I greeted you." He places his chin on top of his open palm, "it's more of like a... territorial digression."

 

"Oh," Bina glances at the soup and thanks him for the meal.

 

She's a bit behind her mind when she says this,

 

"Aren't you going to eat?"

 

Something lighted up inside Taeil as his gaze changed ever so slight, 

 

_"after you."_

 

\---

 

Taeil redirects Bina's attention back onto the couch, the both of them sitting rather snug (Bina's is perched at exactly ninety degrees with her whole body under the control of a proper anatomical position). He goes to plucks out the book he was currently studying, humming to a rather dainty tune whilst he does so.

 

Bina glances back at the bowls now sitting on top of the immaculate sink, knowing that the male most probably have never used it (or have washed dishes in general). 

 

"i like to drink coffee sometimes," taeil mutters, flipping a page, "it taste like absolutely nothing to my tastebuds, and have no effect on my hunger," he stops his fingers midway, eyes trained on a specific word, "but it helps me do some mind control."

 

Bina doesn't quite understand why he's telling her so much about him, perplexed by his rather open-minded disposition. 

 

"I can't drink coffee," she admits timidly, realising how dumb she sounds, disclosing the fact that a human, like herself, couldn't indulge on something which a vampire shouldn't be having, but is.

 

(And it's even a commercial product!)

 

The male lets out nothing more than a simple smile, his thoughts and emotions are as best as a hazy cloud to Bina's eyes. It felt as if he was letting her know himself just enough to admit to a small amount of familiarity-- 

 

just enough so that they weren't strangers at the very least.

 

It felt weird.

 

Having such intimacy with a vampire sending a thrilling sort of shiver down Bina's skin. It felt as if she was getting herself into something not quite right--

 

as if she was rebelling against a higher force.

 

Taeil suddenly turns on the TV without a word, placing his books down whilst the both of them sat still, eyes blindly watching as the graphics turned and moulded into various scenes.

 

It was a cooking show--

 

one of those contests where a more well-known chef would introduce each participants rather damply, dry about his scripting.

 

Bina's attention is completely captured,

 

as if she was enjoying her late night TV shows after work.

 

At first,

 

she couldn't see it coming.

 

She feels Taeil's hand on her's,

 

he was definitely still watching TV,

 

but his hand sneaks to grip onto her own.

 

Bina did nothing for a few seconds, and his fingers trail up her arm, brushing against her neck for a split second, leaving behind small goosebumps on the way. 

 

She feels herself breathing raggedly by the minute, the atmosphere turning tense as she paid attention to the chefs receiving their mission. 

 

"It's okay," Taeil whispers, dangerously close to her ears, " _I'll be gentle,"_ he brushes away her semi-long hair, eyes trailing down the untainted expanse of pale skin, noting the way her unnoticeable jugular bops up and down to her rather tensed appearance.

 

He can practically hear her heart thumping rapidly against her ribcage, her breaths coming out severely uneven.

 

They've told him that he was her first,

 

that she's probably anxious out of her wits,

 

almost sadistic in being amused by her consternation. 

 

She was like a new game he's about to engage in,

 

something idiosyncratic;

 

something that only he would be able to understand;

 

something fresh.

 

His nose grazes against the stretch of her nape, defining the structures very clearly. He can feel his breath bouncing back onto him, hot and bothered as he hunts out the veins and arteries, eyes sinking into a sunset of pure scarlet as he gulps down the build-up of saliva.

 

"I'm going to..." he doesn't bother to finish his sentence, knowing very well that the human beside him has fully comprehended the situation. 

 

Her eyes are shut closed,

 

squeezed as if she was about to poison herself with the scene. 

 

Taeil bears a low chuckle.

 

It was borderline husky.

 

Bina feels the way his lips contacted her skin, sending shivers down her spine. The intimacy between the contact point made her squeeze at his hand a little stronger,

 

him humming against her neck, 

 

letting go proximity.

 

He lets his gums fully disclosing his protruded fangs, with the edge being exceptionally clean and sharp. 

 

He tests the water with a small amount of exposure, pressing his canines softly against the suppleness of Bina's skin. 

 

It bounced off slightly, 

 

and the female held in her breath,

 

anticipating the pierce which should have accompanied it.

 

Taeil does it as a tester,

 

a runner-up.

 

His fingers holds onto Bina's shivering arm, deliberately radiating heat as he strives to tranquillise her agitated nerves,

 

"breathe Bina,

 

 _breathe_."

 

She tries to do as she's told, nodding eagerly to his instructions. Her body's in disequilibrium in which she often borderlines hyperventilation while halting her respiratory processes in the other few moments.

 

It was like a constant, internal battle.

 

She's caught up in her breathing exercises,

 

unable to catch Taeil's ghosting breaths over her skin any longer.

 

He takes it as an opportunity,

 

lips settling once more before his fangs slowly sinks into the pale skin,

 

eliciting a raspy gasp.

 

He really holds her in place now,

 

an arm slithering around her waist.

 

They're still sitting;

 

with Bina facing the TV whilst Taeil tilts and twists to position himself over and before the female,

 

eyes into the distant horizons as he fully submerged his fangs underneath Bina's washed out skin,

 

the colour drained from her face.

 

_"W-wait T--"_

 

He hums against her skin, savouring the taste.

 

Taeil has had ABs quite plentifully in the past, he knows the exact and precise mouthful of it.

 

Bina tastes sweet to the point of addiction,

 

a concoction praised worthy by his palate.

 

She was beyond the realm of gourmet blood donors.

 

Most AB donors taste sickly sweet,

 

Taeil would have to pull out early at times,

 

not quite enjoying how over stimulated his palate was.

 

Bina's blood was discerned as heavily pleasurable by his palate, 

 

his grip on her waist tightens as she tries to break free.

 

The female was feeling strangely gratified,

 

and she didn't quite like the much squirming she had to do in between her legs, constantly rubbing her knees together.

 

Her hands tries to pry Taeil's grip away from her very own skin, 

 

with her mind being unable to decipher whether the vampire was still beside her with a somewhat sound mind,

 

able to perceive her signals. 

 

His eyes are probably red,

 

and she feels the fangs reluctantly retracting, a tongue swiping over her complexion to do some damage control.

 

Taeil pulls back after the wound has healed up, gradually undoing his hold on her.

 

His eyes are still red when Bina carefully traces back to him.

 

"It comes with it," he justifies, eyes thumbing over the wound, 

 

_"be careful with the others."_

 


	4. tuesday

 

Bina wakes up feeling as if she has just downed a whole tank of alcohol, the rather burning after sensations cursed her of any sensible mental processes.

 

She doesn't recognise the space she's currently in, even after the blurriness in her vision dies away,

 

opting to stay still,

 

wrapped in some kind of fluffy sheets.

 

Her fingers twitched, her throat itched, and she felt as if something needed to be stitched.

 

She doesn't quite know what it is though.

 

She pushes herself up using a propelling action, letting her arms do all the hard work. Her eyes grazed onto the note located on the bedside table.

 

 

_Good morning Bina,_

_Unfortunately, I am currently out to do an errand and would probably not be back in time to send you off._

_I hope you're not too late for your next meetings._

_Sincerely,_

_Lee Taeil_

 

 

That's right.

 

Bina's stuck in this vampire crap that Lucas had urged her to do, 

 

knowing how unstable her economic situation was.

 

The first thing she did once she got her hands on her phone was to check her online banking app.

 

She wanted to know if the payments were real or not.

 

(Before she regrets these donating sessions any longer.)

 

Her life ( _comidecally_ ) flashed before her eyes as she read the total sum.

 

It was hefty numbers which would satisfy anyone walking down the streets,

 

(though not quite the aristocrats).

 

She bites onto her index finger, feeling for the nail,

 

before manually trimming them off.

 

Bina settles for coming down from the beddings,

 

almost regretting her life choices when she did.

 

Her first few steps were clumsy and awkward, 

 

as if she was a displaced newborn fawn.

 

She feels her head driving itself in circles, nausea coming up her oesophagus. She's almost panting to settle the queasiness, breath dragging in rags against her lips. Bina could only attribute these nasty sensations to her first time of losing so much blood without a proper wound.

 

By the time she's able to visit the bathroom, (after a little bit of roaming), her eyes grazed across the pink suppleness where the puncture wounds were supposed to sit--

 

nothing more than a small scar.

 

It was barely noticeable,

 

(unless you squinted hard enough).

 

( _Or_ ,

 

unless you're breathing down her neck.)

 

She pardons herself with a quick morning shower, making sure she didn't take her time as per usual means. She then rushes to grab her belongings, 

 

knowing how late she'll be if she didn't hastened her pace.

 

The trip felt like a mile or two,

 

with the blankness of her mind dominating the rather empty bus ride.

 

Bina couldn't quite recall what happens after Taeil finished,

 

hearing a few words strung together like white, buzzing noises.

 

She hits her head against the glass windows a few times, sighting the ending strings of autumn leaves.

 

She blows out the inherent underlying steam, 

 

perceiving the stuffiness stuck in her chest. 

 

Bina ends up sprinting down the pavement roads, out of breath under the weight of two very different and individualised bags (it was as if she was carrying her twin children down a road). The skies were darkening at a rather alarming pace, observing her with a contemplative mindset. 

 

She sees Donghyuck by the class door,

 

leaning against the wall in a slacken manner, arms crossed along with his brows as he welcomes the incoming sprinter.

 

"Well you're early," he doesn't even bother to conceal the unambiguous sense of sarcasm, uncrossing his arms at her arrival, seizing both of her luggage, "come on, Lucas is taking notes."

 

Bina doesn't quite know Lucas' level of quality control.

 

(His hand writing was phenomenal--

 

in the sense that it _sucked so much_.)

 

\---

 

"Why are you so late?" Lucas drops by the order of Hyuck's latte and Bina's green tea. 

 

He sits himself in between the two,

 

purposefully squeezing into the conversation like gum  would on the back of long locks.

 

"She forgot to get off almost fifteen stops after the bus-port."

 

Bina just sighs into her palm, "I'm just tired okay? Stop talking to me as if I'm slow or something-- Hyuck!" 

 

The female could only turn a redder shade as Donghyuck yanks open her collar, revealing the two supple redness, both a size of mini-sized peas.

 

"They're healed," he states the obvious, letting his grip on Bina's shirt go.

 

Lucas does some damage control as she dusted her shoulders off, setting her shirt straight. "Be gentle Dongs, Bina's a girl."

 

"I wish her pretty head would understand."

 

"I'm not pretty."

 

Donghyuck sighs, resting his chin onto his open palm, clicking his tongue.

 

"Is that what you're concerned about?"

 

Bina blows on her bangs as she continued copying the illegible notes Lucas took down for them.

 

\---

 

"Who is it today?" Lucas brings both of them their lunch orders.

 

Bina doesn't quite remember, grabbing her phone out of Donghyuck's grip to glance at the notes application. 

 

"Tuesday's Lee Taeyong," she returns the phone back to the younger male, letting him run free on her platform.

 

"Taeyong's scary," Lucas shivers, the thought of the stoic and rather gothic male imploded his mind. "He doesn't talk much and would just glare the heck out of everyone." He winks over to a table of giggling girls who mentioned his name, setting them into a fit of chokes and squeaks. "Also,

 

he wears a _lot_ of black."

 

"That's not the point though," Donghyuck looks up from Bina's phone, not quite done with his mischiefs.

 

"Dude," Lucas pulls a face, grimacing. 

 

"He's like a _fucking_ _grim reaper._ "

 

\---

 

Donghyuck doesn't quite agree in sending Bina to this shady Taeyong dude, no matter what Lucas says to calm his fiery demeanour--

 

and in the end,

 

the taller of the two had to physically lift and drag the younger away,

 

leaving him to shout profanities whilst attacking his head with punches, pinches and various bites.

 

Bina says goodbye rather mindlessly,

 

a palm waving at them.

 

She heads home to take in a fresh amount of clothing, not wanting to drag around the rest of her bags due to the fact that she has an afternoon class on Wednesday. 

 

Bina decides for a single change of clothing, lolling around her carpet for a while, exhaling out her worries as she tucks the soon-to-be due art assignment to the back of her mind, to the void of the subconscious.

 

She consoles the hunger pangs as she reimbursed the fact that she hadn't eaten anything for the last few hours, 

 

tossing up in between climbing up her feet and assembling herself some lunch,

 

or perhaps,

 

doing nothing at all.

 

\---

 

She must have fallen asleep. It seemed that was the answer. 

 

Her half-drowsy state rendered her useless for the first ten minutes,

 

letting her drown in between the ticking miniatures of the sounding clock,

 

guarding her soundly to her times.

 

She then glances up to the master in crime,

 

almost sinister in mocking her against her very own mistakes.

 

It was rather close to eleven o'clock.

 

She wails.

 

A thought wafts through her mind.

 

She squeals whilst rolling onto the other side of the room, 

 

leaping for the exit in the speed of light,

 

trembling as her adrenaline levels shot up,

 

eyes distraught.

 

She has to hail a taxi on the way, biting on her fingernails as she blatantly informed the driver of her extreme tardiness. He could only appraise to such utterance with a kind nod and the empty promise of attempting his best to get her there as soon as possible.

 

She doesn't recall bringing out anything with her other than her phone (and the fifty dollar note slipped inside the casing)--

 

though that was of no concern at the very moment.

 

They arrived relatively quick with the compromise of light traffic,

 

Bina handing over the payment whilst the driver scurries away for the change.

 

She dashes up the apartment complex, going past the zero waitlist of elevators,

 

opting for the mountain of stairs.

 

(It was,

 

by no means,

 

_the better option.)_

 

Her legs carried her weight as she goes, the thought of exhaustion flying past her mind as she trips a few times, barely saving herself during those instances.

 

She reached her destination,

 

puffed out and barely holding onto her breath.

 

She pushes the doorbell,

 

awaiting for a reply.

 

There was nothing for another few moments.

 

She considered calling up HA for her relatively big slip-up.

 

And maybe,

 

she could receive the donee's personal phone number for a well-needed apology. 

 

(Donors are not given the donee's phone numbers due to privacy terms.)

 

She was barely able to call when the door flung open, 

 

a male with a menacing stare, hid himself under the shelter of a jet-black hoodie, eye-bags present.

 

The stray strands of hair which peeped out of his hoodie seemed tousled, his lips pursed a straight line.

 

Lee Taeyong was as ominous as gossips say. 

 

If looks could murder someone,

 

he would be one heck of serial killer.

 

He grunts at her arrival, 

 

pulling her straight in with eyes viciously red.

 

Bina gulps as she's crushed in his arms, the door behind her closing in a grand manner, (under the presumption of a gigantic _bang!_ ).

 

He doesn't mutter a single word, 

 

grip tightening on her waist, 

 

breath ghosting over her lips.

 

His eyes were hollow.

 

Lacklustre.

 

He doesn't even attempt to go against the primal instincts of a bloodsucker's origin:

 

 _lust_.

 


	5. wednesday

 

The male lasted for not much longer than a measly few seconds before he passes out on top of Bina's equally exhausted frame. 

 

At this point,

 

all she wished was that he would engage in the feeding session before he lets her rest in his couch or something. 

 

(Or,

 

she could take another taxi home.)

 

"Y-you're heavy," Bina squeaks from underneath his frame,

 

trying to desperately reach out to freedom,

 

needing to wriggle out from under his weight.

 

Taeyong groans as he kept a tight grip on her form, nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck. 

 

He breaths in the aroma, intoxicated by the scent.

 

"So good," he purrs, tongue swiping over his bottom lip in response to the delicacy presented in front of him. 

 

Bina couldn't register the warmth on top of her very own pair of lips before Lee Taeyong kisses her rather aggressively.

 

It was as if he was blinded by desire, 

 

even going to the point of gnawing on her bottom lip,

 

mewling into the touch. 

 

His arms were placed on either side of Bina's head, trapping her into his rather sticky embrace. 

 

Taeyong's breath was barely ragged, as if he hadn't been kissing her for the last few minutes, 

 

as if Bina had been the only one holding her breath under water. 

 

He proceeds to trail against Bina's top lip with small kitten licks, one hand coming up to greet her chin,

 

embracing it within his hold.

 

His eyes are closed at this point,

 

while Bina couldn't fully comprehend the current situation,

 

bottom jaw gradually hanging open at the shock.

 

Taeyong takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her cavern, grazing over the searing fervour. The vampire daringly coils his tongue around the human's, suckling on her lips at the same time. 

 

The corner of his lips dribbles with a trail of saliva, biting against her swollen lips as he continued to engage in the french kiss.

 

his tongue invading her space.

 

He's panting by this stage,

 

actively engaging in the act of intimacy.

 

Bina's mind finally clicks together as she pushes at his chest, 

 

attempting to get him off her.

 

"S-" she's having difficulty breathing in general as Taeyong skilfully dominates her space,

 

trapping her body underneath his with control,

 

growling into the kiss.

 

Bina finds herself responding to the intimacy before she knows it,

 

pleasure ringing in her ears.

 

All she could think of was how nice he smelled,

 

like fresh laundry,

 

and Lee Taeyong's low rumble from the back of his throat, 

 

almost too sensual for her taste.

 

They were still on the floor, 

 

the carpets cushioning their acts.

 

Taeyong barely breaks the kiss,

 

although he's hardly panting by this stage,

 

pressing on despite Bina's lightheaded mind and her constant pants for him to stop.

 

(She never gets to finish talking.)

 

It was a little more into the kiss,

 

just as Taeyong licks the seam of Bina's lips that his eyes switched to its normal shade,

 

an air of disturbance hitting him.

 

He draws back steadily, 

 

a string of saliva thins out at the action,

 

his eyes still rather hazy.

 

_"Who are you?"_

 

\---

 

He ends up serving her some tea to calm her rather erratic self, jumping at his every move.

 

Taeyong does look rather apologetic,

 

mumbling something along the lines of being ' _half_ - _asleep_ ' and ' _hungry_ '.

 

She doesn't really want to blame him. It was her fault in the first place.

 

If she had arrived at the appropriate time,

 

Lee Taeyong would most probably have not jumped on her right on their first meeting,

 

as if she was some kind of fresh meat--

 

which she _technically_ is.

 

"Why were you late?" It seemed to be more of a statement than a question to her.

 

Taeyong pours the black tea onto her cup, eyes focused on his current task. 

 

Bina's eyes unconsciously trail back to his lips, 

 

seeing how swollen it is from her current perspective.

 

(She thinks it was probably a mirror image for her very own pair.)

 

And she unmindfully gulps down the build up of anxiety sitting at the back of her throat, 

 

sucking her bottom lip in at the same time.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

Taeyong swipes a palm over her paled complexion,

 

almost too ashy for his liking.

 

"Oh," she gasps, moving backwards to avoid the closeness of his charming expression. "I'm sorry."

 

Taeyong looks rather troubled, 

 

scratching at the back of his nape as he sighs whilst straightening up,

 

setting a space in between the both of them. 

 

"Did you bring the pills?" He enquired, back turned to her as he settles the kettle back into it's original space.

 

"...What?"

 

He glances at her from his peripheral vision, making sure to control his own breathing pattern properly.

 

"Haemastimulants."

 

Bina opens her mouth,

 

shuts them,

 

and opens them again.

 

"I _forgot_."

 

\---

 

Lee Taeyong's eyes were surely as hazardous as it had been during their first meeting, almost sneering in an invisible manner at her. (Meaning,

 

it didn't happen--

 

but Bina thinks he did anyways.)

 

He sends her away with a fifty dollar note, 

 

not giving her any time to process or to protest about the next few sequence of actions.

 

She doesn't really hear him mumble underneath his breath--

 

and the next thing she knows--

 

she's right back outside of his door, 

 

"--rk's apartment is two levels above."

 

That was the end of their conversation.

 

In the end, Bina was left at the stranded hallway,

 

with the dim lights hanging over her, 

 

shouldering her more burden with the aid of the creepy eerie atmosphere.

 

She then checks her phone for the time,

 

seeing as to how it had already changed to a Wednesday,

 

finally understanding what Lee Taeyong was talking about.

 

 _"My time is up. Either go home,"_ she recalled him saying, whilst handing her the money, _"or, Mark's apartment is two levels above."_

 

But what puzzled her more than the money he had placed into her palms, closing it softly afterwards, was the fact that he did not do what he was supposed to do--

 

aka sucking the life out of her--

 

aka _her blood_.

 

She wanted to bang on his doors, returning him to his original spot to clarify why he did what he did. 

 

But Bina was no savage human being,

 

she find it fitting to not overstep the boundaries set by the otherworldly creatures,  

 

opting for her stance in silence whilst heading towards the elevator,

 

not quite feeling up to the challenge of hailing herself a cab at one in the morning.

 

Vampires,

 

are night owls after all.

 

So in fact,

 

she wasn't intruding them on their sleep or anything.

 

(Actually,

 

her next client would most probably be elated to see her face at such an early arrival.)

 

\---

 

_"Why are you here?"_

 

Bina was sick playing the potato sack game as the oh-so-great pureblood,

 

Lee Mark Minhyung,

 

stood in front of her, 

 

(well,

 

not quite.

 

He was sort of hiding behind the door.)

 

"You," she glances back at her phone to ensure the fact that she didn't get the wrong door, "contracted me via HA."

 

"I didn't," he stares at her blankly, a sleeve over the bottom part of his face, distress elicited from his transparent expressions. 

 

_"Oh."_

 

He doesn't justify why he just had a light bulb moment after about twenty minutes of a staring contest with the sluggish female, wanting to nap on some kind of surface. 

 

Mark Lee opens his door slightly more ajar, just enough to retreat his figure into the darkness of his room before he allows Bina to slip in, muttering to her about closing the door.

 

Mark's room was dark.

 

It was gloomy in the sense that the small amount of lights streamed from little lamps scattered all over the establishment. 

 

Taeyong's apartment was very grandeur in comparison--

 

and Lee Taeil's was casual on the other hand. 

 

It was funny how she could almost guess their personality through the way they have chosen to decorate their own space. 

 

It was like a reflection--

 

an estimate?

 

Maybe.

 

"I think hyung did it," Mark mutters into his sleeve,

 

though Bina couldn't catch a single word of it.

 

She opts for a puzzled expression,

 

lightly scrunching her brows to expand on said point.

 

Mark ushers a gaze at her, timidly hiding underneath the shades of his fringe, he tilts his head to avoid any kind of eye contact. 

 

"You must be tired," he heads towards a room, "you can use this room if you'd like."

 

He then proceeds to walk into another door,

 

ending their conversation once and for all.

 

Bina stands her ground.

 

She _should have_ went home.

 

\---

 

Mark shuts the door to his bedroom as softly as he could, making sure the female on the other side couldn't hear him before he exhales deeply and heavily,

 

overthrowing the anxiety which pitted his guts and scoured his throat.

 

_There was a human in his house._

 

A female **human**.

 

And he didn't need to be a genius to understand the primary intention of the mastermind behind such plan.

 

Taeyong could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

 

Just because they were half-brothers,

 

didn't mean he could just throw things at Mark's direction.

 

He let out a light hiss as he throws his body on top of the comforts of his lavish beddings.

 

He couldn't dare loathe the elder though. 

 

"Hyung..." he groans into his palm, semi-hyperventilating at the scent invading his nostrils, sending them into array.

 

He can feel every gulp of change occurring to his body, eyes switching during his conscious period, to the substantial amount of locks placed upon his door,

 

giving him some assurance when he does run wild.

 

Mark could feel every twitch, 

 

every shake,

 

and every lingering sound which came out from his very own pair of lips.

 

His eyes gradually altered itself into a crimson shade,

 

lips wavering with need as droplets of saliva trailed down the corners of his lips,

 

hands gradually clawing for the door,

 

reaching out for the pull of gravity.

 

He wanted what he promised himself he would never attain ever again. Mark balls both his fists, 

 

piercing the irregular, untrimmed nails against the plushness of his skin.

 

He can smell his own blood leaking.

 

 _Oh_ ,

 

it's driving him **mad**.

 


	6. wednesday (two)

 

Bina doesn't get a reply even after three consecutive knocks.

 

She had woken up not too long ago,

 

drowsy by nature.

 

Her schedule had been constantly thrown off the rail that she could barely see through the small amounts of rest she was currently getting.

 

Well,

 

she would have to make do.

 

Money talks after all. 

 

She had been calling out for Mark Lee for more than a few minutes now,

 

so sure that he isn't that glad to see her.

 

His response had been opposites of the primal vampiric instincts.

 

Most vampires would jump at any chance to engage in a feeding session--

 

whether they are fuelled or not.

 

It was like an endless black hole for a stomach and a stamina to inhale like no other.

 

Or so she's heard.

 

Bina scratches her head in a contemplative mood, arguing internally about staying put until around noon before heading home and then to class, or to head home now due to the fact that the vampire would probably not emerge anytime soon.

 

_And for goodness sake,_

 

Bina thinks as she looks around,

 

someone could really raise the blinds.

 

It was around nine now,

 

and she was so, so sure that the sun's up and high in the sky.

 

Not that vampires needed to avoid the sun,

 

but when they are weakened, 

 

it does provide them with a reduced immune system.

 

"Thank you for letting me stay the night Mark,

 

I'll see you next Wednesday."

 

And so,

 

Bina heads out with her phone and the fifty dollar note Taeyong gave to her.

 

\---

 

Donghyuck pulls on the neck of Bina's shirt once again, effectively knocking out the first two button out of position.

 

"None." He sighs in relief, 

 

this time taking the time to re-button Bina's shirt whilst also straightening out the wrinkles in the article of clothing.

 

Bina sends him a stink eye, 

 

enjoying her vanilla milkshake.

 

"Uncalled for," she mumbles, though the younger evidently caught it as he sticks out a tongue and shrugs.

 

"If Bina was any other girl," Lucas waves to another bunch of girlies,

 

one of them had been his guest of honour back at his room last night,

 

(though neither Bina nor Donghyuck really needed to know),

 

"you would be called in for sexual harassment you know."

 

"Report me then," Donghyuck blows bubbles into the straw of his orange juice, leaning back into the structures of his seat. "So what happened?" He turns his attention back to the female, noting the way her eyes slightly widens,

 

as if she was a deer in the headlights.

 

"Uh, nothing much."

 

"Yeah," Donghyuck palms his own face, "because that face totally screams out _'nothing much'_."

 

Bina lowers her head,

 

trying to hide the small tints of red roses blooming on the apple of her cheeks.

 

"You totally fucked didn't ya?" 

 

The vulgarity in Lucas' tone didn't die down--

 

not even after all the times Hyuck would slug him endlessly onto the ground,

 

leaving bruises in the name of friendship.

 

(And _love_.)

 

\---

 

"Shit," Lucas gently places the ice pack back onto his cheeks, "you really overdid yourself this time Dongs."

 

"You too," he then adds, "my _friend_."

 

Both of them were currently sitting in a bench, slightly outside of campus grounds. 

 

After the small (yet reoccurring) fight has broken out at the cafeteria, 

 

Lucas' bunch of fangulls had come to his aid, handing him over an ice pack and coos in an extremely sticky manner,

 

practically rubbing themselves onto him in public grounds.

 

Lucas wouldn't say that he didn't enjoy any of it,

 

but the look on both of his best friends' faces was enough to get him out of his rather realistic fantasy,

 

sitting up as he pleads Bina to buy him a bandage large enough to cover the wounds.

 

And so,

 

both Hyuck and him sat by side by side (enough with a gap in between), 

 

and chatted.

 

"If you hate the idea of her getting stolen again," the elder places both hands into his pockets, "why don't you do something?"

 

Donghyuck kicks him on the shin, eliciting a loud groan from the rather spirited giant. 

 

"She's not stupid. She knows." He rolls his eyes, watching a few birds picking on a dry piece of bread on the pavement, "and if she's done nothing to comment on it until now, my chances are close to none."

 

"You've never tried."

 

"I'm not stupid enough."

 

"Uh, what are you trying to say?" Lucas raises a prominent brow.

 

Donghyuck has a sinister smile on his face, severely not apologetic of his action. "Should I remind you that you've been rejected six times already?"

 

"It's five you short-ass," Lucas huffs, crossing his arms in a tantrum. "And for your information, we didn't have an awkward stage even after the fifth one."

 

Donghyuck doesn't want to meet Lucas' gaze.

 

He knows how bold and extroverted the elder was. He was always the center of the party-- of the universe for god's sake.

 

He was everything that a full sun should be.

 

And despite all his propaganda about being _the_ ' **Haechan** ', Donghyuck doesn't have an inch of character close enough to the said name.

 

He just aspires to be a sun after all. 

 

If Bina was the sky, so forgiving and endless. He wants to be an accessory somewhere up there. 

 

He wants to be the center of everything.

 

He wants to be number one.

 

Donghyuck only needed to be _Haechan_.

 

But Bina's sky is littered with adulterated stars and vast amount of clouds, 

 

shielding any kind of ray and sunlight.

 

So Donghyuck's put in the backburner,

 

forced to watch as her sky would gradually find herself a suitable lover in the guise of a moon.

 

"That's easy for you to say," Donghyuck replies, 

 

though he keeps the next few words as a reminder to himself,

 

_"I'm not you."_

 

\---

 

"Did you fight again?" Bina questions, when she finally gained enough courage.

 

Donghyuck had separated himself to go about with his classes, bidding her a rather stiff goodbye before she heads over to her art lessons with Lucas.

 

"Nah," Lucas lies, 

 

though he's not very good at it.

 

"Spoke a little harshly that's all."

 

They ended up not dropping the conversation as a whole. 

 

\---

 

Today was sketching.

 

Students were to put a halt on the projects they were currently working on to trade for a rather relaxing activity. 

 

It was a time to regather their thoughts and organise their emotions.

 

A very fitting exercise for Bina herself.

 

It wasn't like she was anxious over the kiss anyways.

 

It wasn't her first kiss.

 

She kissed plenty of people before.

 

(One of them being Lucas,

 

but that's a story for another time.)

 

"You guys can draw anything you'd like," the tutor proceeds to sit at her desk, sipping on her coffee, "no one needs my help right?"

 

The class hums in unison as they all scattered about and did their own thing.

 

Lucas came by with a few girls, asking if Bina would like to join them to stroll around the garden area for some ' _inspiration_ '.

 

Surely,

 

she had enough experience by now to fully understand the meaning behind his words.

 

"No thanks."

 

This also translates to: _'no Lucas, I don't need to see you making out with five girls at once. You also need to pay up for the other million times that you've infected both my eyes with such a vulgar sight. Also,_

 

_Donghyuck's.'_

 

He gives her a shrug, "your loss," _not really_ (was what she wanted to say), before heading his own way.

 

Bina ends up sitting at a secluded corner inside the art department.

 

Somewhere the shades would cover the glaring sun and somewhere good enough to draw bits of flowers sticking out the grass like a sore thumb.

 

She doesn't feel much these days.

 

Well,

 

except for vampiric encounters.

 

Sometimes she's missed her own respective opinions in matters,

 

where she would actually speak out.

 

But it's gone to the point where she feels diseased. Bina doesn't know why, where, which, when, and how she'll continue living.

 

Is there another way to make her heart race even faster?

 

To live on the edge maybe?

 

To--

 

_"That's pretty."_

 

She feels eyes on her, slowly trailing her gaze upwards.

 

"Hi," the male, with sleek black hair, a slight parting on the side, sits himself beside her without a single warning. "I'm Doyoung, and you?"

 

His smile felt warm enough,

 

and somehow his voice was comforting enough.

 

Bina didn't see the need to put up a front just to please a passing stranger.

 

" _Bina_."

 

"Bina," he then hums, as if they were close enough, "that's a nice name."

 

"Thanks."

 

Doyoung then glances at her work, eyes smiling at her. "Are you always this curt with strangers?"

 

Bina froze. 

 

She knows this phrase.

 

Has she heard it from someone before?

 

(Was it Hyuck?)

 

Her heart's picking up a little,

 

she can tell.

 

She doesn't know why.

 

Is he...

 

perhaps a vampire?

 

Maybe,

 

maybe.

 

_"I guess so."_

 

"Well," Doyoung dusts both his hands, smiling down at her as he stands up, "I'll be going now. Take care Bina."

 

He leaves as swiftly as he came.

 

Like the wind,

 

like the night,

 

like the moon.

 

\---

 

Donghyuck sneezes as he walks out of his class, sniffling onto the back of his hand, feeling strangely ominous.

 

"Must be the seasonal change," he mutters to himself, underneath his breath.

 

He didn't quite keep an eye to the front of him, leaving it up to the other party to dodge his antics.

 

Donghyuck semi-expects the bounce as he bumps into someone, snapping out his phone.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

_"That's fine."_

 

He froze.

 

He knows this voice.

 

 **Fuck** ,

 

how could he ever forget.

 

He turns his head as fast as he can, scampering around to find the height of the individual.

 

He's anxious as he whips his head to and forth, 

 

dreading the reason to his arrival.

 

" _Shit_."

 

He can't find him anywhere.

 


	7. thursday

 

Bina doesn't quite mind Thursdays,

 

it was like that sullen middle child,

 

fasted for affection and care.

 

Most people despised Mondays and praised the almighty for the weekends alike.

 

Thursdays felt a bit awkward at times,

 

as if one would question the purpose of such day.

 

Even the name's slightly...

 

Well,

 

 _odd_.

 

Bina finished her classes around two hours ago,

 

having quite the spare time to head home,

 

promoted hygienic reasonings,

 

and head out.

 

This time,

 

she wasn't lead to any kind of apartment complex.

 

It was a shooting center.

 

For photoshoots,

 

she assumed.

 

The environment felt tensed the minute that she stepped a foot into the establishment,

 

greeted by two buff guards,

 

rich in muscles.

 

Their facial expression was barely concealed by the inky sunglasses, acting like an emotional barrier, a camouflage. It was as if they were required to keep their emotions sterile and to hide the burst of sentiments which came with the extremely dynamic job of being a bodyguard.

 

"Only authorised individuals are able to pass through. Please state your purpose of visit." One of them said, a deep bellowing voice overturning the course of noise pollution outside of their conversation.

 

Bina hesitates to reply, "I'm here to meet Kim Jungwoo," she then chucks in another piece of concrete evidence, "I'm his donor."

 

Surprisingly,

 

they went by a single check of her ID before she was able to enter the viscinity,

 

guided to level seven, the second door from the left (or so they said).

 

She nodded in gratitude before heading her own way, entering the elevator with a handful of working men and women alike.

 

Most where in a deep discussion with one another, whilst others were busy with their phone calls.

 

She felt awkward,

 

out of place.

 

Though the pace was definitely similar than what's she's used to back when she was working her odd part time jobs. 

 

It was rushed,

 

speedy,

 

and sometimes the boundary of time would coincide with each other.

 

Bina felt heavily relieved at the alarming _ding_ of the elevator,

 

signalling her of her arrival,

 

and her escape from such a claustrophobic environment.

 

She finds himself whizzed by a handful of individuals, a large space ahead of her.

 

There was people swiping things left and right, power walking from one end to the other,

 

and rushing to get things done within the limits of human capabilities. 

 

She gradually makes her way out of the muddled mess,

 

watching as the view in front of her became incredibly more concentrated with individuals,

 

like a bee would to it's nest.

 

There was the snapping sounds of shatters and camera lights heating up the already considerably warm room.

 

( _Like global warming_ \-- Bina thinks.)

 

She feels the need to shed her cardigan, tucking it into her bag in a rather unorganised manner, clucking her own tongue at her very own actions. 

 

Her head whips back to the photoshoot,

 

the model lays down on his side, arms underneath his head, 

 

supporting such cause as he gazed in a rather nonchalant manner.

 

His lips were slightly parted, 

 

hair styled in a tousled manner,

 

and shirt ridden up to showcase the tiniest hints of pale flesh.

 

"Good! Lazier eyes Jungwoo! And tilt your head forwards a bit more." The camera director encouraged as he directed the scene more favourably to the image he had in mind.

 

Jungwoo...

 

 _Oh_.

 

 **Kim Jungwoo**.

 

So her donee models for a living. 

 

Interesting. 

 

This had been the first time Bina had been disclosed of a more private piece of information. It was intriguing at how far vampires had come along into human territory. 

 

To the point of being idolised.

 

Vampires who are disclosed in the media are marketed as seductive and unattainable, 

 

and Kim Jungwoo was the leader in this campaign.

 

He is sought after by an army of human girls. Ones that would gladly strip themselves of everything and bare their necks to him like a helpless prey would to its predator. They were heavily delusioned by the romanticised image that the media created. 

 

It was by no surprise that Kim Jungwoo was attractive in immeasurable terms,

 

but he was often featured in articles which often displayed him as a helpless, selfless lover. Ads which made him seem warm and welcoming,

 

in contrast to the rogue terrorist groups of vampires which the other side of media portrayed.

 

Most people are afraid of them.

 

Some, 

 

you could even say,

 

went as far to loathing them right down to the bone.

 

But Kim Jungwoo was a chess piece made for the advancement of human and vampire relations. Like a teddy bear before the actual beast comes out.

 

Bina sighs as she watched him twist and turn for a few more poses, eyes undoubtedly seductive as he oozed a tonne of sex appeal. 

 

She founds him pretty basic.

 

No offence.

 

The rather sparky glint in his eyes which never seemed to dim down or die even after the infinite amount of expressions he pulled off gaze her the shivers. He seems so separated from the actual warm, prince-in-shining-armour persona that she couldn't possibly deduct him as her ideal type of a lover.

 

Honestly,

 

what was it anyway?

 

What did she desire so much in a guy that overrides what society dictates to be so ideal and intuitive to want from the opposite sex. Bina props her palm against her chin, 

 

sighing atthe blandness of today's thursday afternoon. 

 

Perhaps,

 

she'll take a breather somewhere.

 

Dusting up her black pants, which was starting to attract some weird, white cotton, Bina trods towards the exit door,

 

unable to locate the burning gaze directed right at her.

 

\---

 

People watching could be pretty fun--

 

was what Seo Bina discovered at her rather ripe age. 

 

She glances at a few girls exchanging a battle of words at each other, arguing whether a blue satin shirt or a simple white dress shirt would look better on Kim Jungwoo.

 

It was quite simple actually.

 

Bina sighs.

 

What the hell was she doing?

 

\---

 

It's closer to a decade when she opens her eyes once again. 

 

(She was _exaggerating_.)

 

There was literally no one around. 

 

She shakes off the drowsiness, still sitting on the bench overlooking the hallways of the studio.

 

This time,

 

there was no one else than her.

 

What happened to Kim Jungwoo anyways?

 

She sat at a place which would be accessible to a lot of people,

 

not wanting him to miss her and receive a complaint in the end.

 

Bina decides to walk around to in order to do a little searching for Kim Jungwoo, 

 

making sure that she actually puts some amount of effort to retrieve her occupation(?).

 

(By this point,

 

all Bina wanted was a hot bath and dumplings for dinner.)

 

She reenters the studio once again,

 

finding a few workers hacking away at packing things up, eyes busy to even notice Bina's skittish form.

 

She's pretty sure that the main star would have returned back to his establishment,

 

wanting to take a rest like she had in mind.

 

But to her luck,

 

she hears voices in an enclosed room to her left,

 

one that suited a girl high on something or rather with all that squealing and such.

 

"Ah-- Jungwoo--"

 

She's apprehensive of the tone used to call his name. From experience,

 

it definitely was not something done in a friendly manner at all.

 

More than anything,

 

it was rather le--

 

 _Bang_.

 

Bina trips over a stray piece of clothing, 

 

cursing herself for her luck.

 

The door, which was slightly ajar, creaked open in the most ominous manner, with an upper half of a naked body popping out.

 

"Hm, is there a stray kitten wondering around here?"

 

Bina's first reaction to this was unpleasant at all.

 

She scrunched her nose in a rather disgusted manner, 

 

eyes crinkling into tin foil and nose sucked in as if she smelled the worst kind of body odour there was.

 

How many shoujo manga did this guy read to rehearse such a line?

 

But he was a model,

 

who does acting gigs,

 

releases albums,

 

and mcs.

 

The real question is:

 

what hasn't he done?

 

"Uh Kim Jungwoo?"

 

His raised eyebrow did a little twitchy thing.

 

"That's me."

 

"I'm Seo Bina," the female slowly climbs out of the floor, already missing the rather intimate moment she had with it when her eyes collided with his rather cold expression, 

 

literally looking down on her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Bina wanted to sigh and perhaps book herself with Taeil for the next few years.

 

 _At least t_ he first vampire she encountered smelled the vaguest human and _at least_ acted like one.

 

The rest were just a rather weird batch of potatoes.

 

(Not that she's met with everyone.)

 

"You called for my service--"

 

Bina was snatched inside the room before she could even catch herself. 

 

\---

 

All she knows is that this Kim Jungwoo guy is rather a big numbskull and that he was aggravating her nerves a bit. 

 

First,

 

he disappears into thin air--

 

(maybe she did play a tiny part whilst falling asleep)--

 

and now he's shoving her here and there like a rag doll?

 

 _Ugh_.

 

What an distasteful male.

 

Bina trains her gaze at him, eyes unyielding as she stared him down with equal-- 

 

 _no_ \--

 

greater intensity.

 

"Let me go."

 

Jungwoo lets out an amused snort, "cute," he deadpanned, "but not quite a tiger."

 

"In the first place I'm not an animal," Bina glares at him even further, "I'm a proper human being."

 

At first, 

 

Kim Jungwoo's gaze grew visibly cold. 

 

The mood and atmosphere turning into ice with each passing moment. 

 

She could feel the chill burning goosebumps into her skin,

 

her heart suddenly racing against her ribcage.

 

He traps her against the wall even further,

 

crushing her smaller frame with his superior one. 

 

"Humans, pigs, dirt, shit," he leans so close into her ear that she could feel his rather cold breath against her skin, tickling her sensations. "All practically the same thing."

 

 _What the hell was this person thinking?_ \--

 

was the first that popped into Bina's mind as she remained silent for a moment,

 

not knowing how to respond.

 

He really did catch the celebrity disease.

 

Bina wasn't given a time to speak when she hears a groan from the other side of the room,

 

her eyes landing on the bloodied woman on top of the couch, barely breathing.

 

She pushes the vampire away, rushing to aid the female human in whimpers.

 

"Are you okay? Hello?"

 

Her eyes scanned down to the oozing punctures on the woman's neck, blood splattered all over her clothes and cheeks.

 

She was barely clothed,

 

eyes rolling back to Bina's horror.

 

Her hands shakily reached down for her phone when Kim Jungwoo intercepts and pushes her away. 

 

"She's not going to die idiot," he sighs, rolling her eyes at her.

 

For a split second, she could see a change in his demeanour. Something softened before his gaze hardened once more and he leans down to lick at the wound, physically closing it. 

 

"Go call my manager," Jungwoo slips off his stained dress shirt, casting it aside.

 

Bina doesn't quite like his attitude, (not that she's seen him any favourably from the start), before she turns on her heels to call on any kind of higher-up type of individual. 

 

She's not even out the door when it bursts open and an unfamiliar male appears in her view.

 

"Who?" He doesn't quite finish what he's saying when his eyes trails behind her and he groans, slapping a palm onto his very own forehead. "Again Jungwoo? Can't you be a doll and not cause so much trouble for me?"

 

"She requested it," he chuckles, almost in a sinister manner. "And I just showed her how feeble a little doll is."

 

The manager starts to dial a number, eyes glancing at Bina for a split second before he sighs, "can you at least send the second girl out?"

 

"Her?" Jungwoo starts playing on his phone. "She's the donor you arranged."

 

"Huh?" The manager furrows his brows. "Where have you been all day?"

 

"I was--"

 

"I thought you started much earlier than this? I'll have to email the association about this." He exhales deeply a second time, "if only you were here on time, I wouldn't have to deal with this much trouble," he grumbles the last part.

 

Bina clenches her fist, "since I'm not needed here, I'll be going."

 

"He-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

 

The manager, who was clearly interrupted in the midst of his sentence, sighs once more as he lets the idol do as he pleased. 

 

"You can go."

 

She doesn't turn back once she closed the doors behind her, speed walking back home.

 

_What was the problem with these vampires?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> want more...?
> 
> jaehyun (hybrid!au) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301786/chapters/32995446


End file.
